When Star and Robin are Away
by Kittykamando
Summary: In which Raven reads Twilight, discusses Cyborg's tough-dude reputation, and learns how to play Pokemon. Contains minor Raven/Beast Boy and hinted Starfire/Robin


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or Pokémon. Or anything else relatively pop-culture-y that is referenced.**

**-Break-**

_Ah yes, another lovely day at Titans Tower. Starfire and Robin seem to be on a date today! Raven is enjoying the peace and quiet in the tower. Oh, and I see Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a nice little game right now. Let's go check in on-_

"YOU KILLED MY CHICKEN!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO FACE MY MUDKIP!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID MUD-FISH!"

"IT'S A MUDKIP!"

_Oh my. _

"I am living with idiots." Raven muttered. She glared across the room at her companions, who were currently furiously button-mashing on their Nintendo DS's. Raven had no idea how the two came into possession of the objects, for she had never seen them around before. Then again, anything that Beast Boy owns is impossible to find _(have you seen his room lately?)_ and Raven wouldn't be surprised if they had been hiding the electronic toys away.

"Raven!" Beast Boy whined. "Could you PLEASE tell Chrome Dome over here that it's not my fault his Torchic fainted?"

"I don't care." Raven replied. "Besides, I have no idea what a Torchic is." The room fell silent as Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at her, gaping.

"How do you not know what a Torchic is?" Cyborg asked in astonishment. "It's only the best thing ever! Well, next to my baby, television, pranking Beast Boy…"

"Yeah. Not interested." Raven said. "I'm busy reading this book." She said, picking a book off the table.

"Twilight." Beast Boy read the title of the book. "Whoa Raven, I did not know you were into that."

"That's one of Starfire's books." Cyborg pointed out.

"So? Can't I enjoy the fine work of art that is Twilight?" Raven asked. To reply, the boys simply burst out laughing. "Whatever. Can you guys at least keep it down?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Beast Boy waved it off. They looked back at their games and continued to play. Silence filled the room, and Raven found herself finally at peace. That was until Beast Boy cried out, "NO! NOT MY ZIGZAGOON!"

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Little chicken dude, you have been avenged."

"This is so unfair." Beast Boy mumbled. "Raven, tell Cyborg that he's being unfair!"

"No." Raven said. "Now be quiet." The room became silent once more. Enjoying the silence, Raven looked down and attempted to read the book. After reading the first few paragraphs, she picked up the book and threw it at a window. The writing was so bad it made her eyes bleed. "I give up." She stood up to leave the room.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called out. "Don't leave us!"

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked. "You have your weird games. You'll be fine."

"Come on Raven, these games aren't weird." Cyborg said.

"Yes, they are." Raven said. She glared at them.

"Don't knock it till you try it!" Beast Boy said. "I think you'll really enjoy it!"

"You said that about that one girly movie. And I did not enjoy that." Raven muttered.

"Oh come on! Even Cyborg liked Pitch Perfect!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Dude! Keep it down." Cyrbog whispered. "We can't let anyone know that I like that movie! It ruins my reputation."

"What reputation?" Beast Boy asked.

"My totally awesome tough-dude reputation!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"You cried during at the end of Pitch Perfect. That's not really tough." Raven pointed out.

"Anyway..." Beast Boy said. "Can you please try Pokemon now?" He asked Raven. When she shook her head, he added, "Could you at least do this for me?" Raven paused for a moment.

"Fine." She said, moving toward the boys. She sat down in between them, and Beast Boy handed her a game. "So how exactly does this work?" She asked.

"Well, you use these buttons to look at your attack." Beast Boy pointed to the direction pad. "And this button selects it." He pointed at the 'A' button.

"Hm. Alright then." Raven nodded. She clicked around for a few minutes, before finally selecting an attack. On the screen, a Shroomish named 'Mr. Mushroom' was facing off against a Geodude called 'Stone'. A bubble at the bottom of the screen popped up.

_**Mr. Mushroom used Absorb. It was super effective! The enemy's Stone fainted!**_It read.

"Whoa Raven, you're a natural." Beast Boy said.

"What makes you say that?" Raven questioned.

"Well, you had no idea how to play the game, and you took out Cyborg's Pokémon in one move!" He exclaimed. "Nice job!"

"Um, thanks." Raven said. Cyborg looked at her with amusement.

"Is that a blush I see?" He asked. "It is!" He cracked up. Raven frowned and pressed another button on her game.

"You should know that I just killed your dog-thing and your bird." She said, motioning to the screen. Apparently, within the time that Cyborg was teasing her, Raven had taken it upon herself to beat the rest of Cyborg's team, which consisted of a Poochyena and a Tailow. "I believe that means I win."

"Wha? I call rematch!" Cyborg exclaimed. Raven shook her head.

"No thanks." She said. "I'm done with this."

"Fine. Be that way. I'm going to go watch some TV." Cyborg said, storming off to his room. Raven turned to Beast Boy.

"So, what else is there about this game that I should know?" She asked.

"But I thought you said you were done?" He asked, confused.

"…I lied…" Raven said. "This game seems interesting."

"Really? ALRIGHT!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Now, this is what you have to do…"

-Break-

When Starfire and Robin arrived home from their date, they were quite amused to find Raven and Beast Boy entangled on the couch, completely asleep.

"What do you think happened?" Robin asked.

"I do not know. It must have to do with this strange electronic device." Starfire said, picking up the DS. Robin looked at it.

"They were playing Pokémon. Weird. Who would have thought that Raven was into this stuff?" Robin asked. There was no response from Starfire. "Star? What's up?"

"Someone destroyed my book!" She exclaimed, holding up a wrinkled copy of Twilight. "Now I will never know how it ends!"

**-BREAK-**

**A/N: I was inspired to write this because of a recent conversation I had. The topic? How Beast Boy would react to Pokémon. I figured that he would enjoy it, and somehow I wound up with this. I never intended for the Raven/Beast Boy stuff to happen, but that's where it went. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Read, review, and have a nice day.**


End file.
